Unexpected Change
by Sishui.Uchiha
Summary: Mitsuharu Takigawa was a childhood friend of Minami and Kyotaro but after waking his ESP Powers he decided to leave japan to protect his friends from his powers but after the last ESP incident he decides to return to japan to and help his friends little did he know that Minami has fallen to darkness can he help her before it's too late?. Set after part 1, A Tokyo ESP fanfic


**hi guys since this fandom are not that active I decided to write a fanfic about MinamiXOC and there is some KyotaroXRinka too and some other ships hinted as well be sure to review please if you find the story good or had any mistake and sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

OC Mitsuharu Takigawa : Minami and Kyotaro childhood friend after a small problem he left the two and started to build his future but his plans came to a stop because he awakened his ESP powers so he decided to leave japan for 1 year but after catching the news about the infamous white girl he decided to return home and face his past.

Abilities: He is a lightning ESP and his weapon is a brass knuckles with bracers.

* * *

It was raining.

If anything he somehow liked the rain because it was the only thing that will not hurt except it causes you a fever it was all good.

He was walking wearing a blue jeans and a green hoodie his hand is inside his pocket hiding his fists japan surely have changed since he left it was now...

Chaotic

Ever since the ESP incident japan was chaotic and everything has been out of the government hands even the ESP themselves are being hated that's why he resolved himself that he will protect his friends and find a way to peace, a peace between ESP and humans.

But first he must find those two and he must make sure that they are safe.

As Mitsu walked he remembered his times with the two and how their personalities were Kyotaro was kind and caring while Minami was cold and quiet but she was showing kindness in her own way.

He sometimes hated to admit it but his friends were the only thing he had in his life his family died when he was young and he had to live on his own and he was prepared to help his friends in any way he could.

Lightning struck causing Mitsu train of thoughts to be cut he looked at his surroundings and found himself in the road a shrine on his left he thought it's not bad to pray right ?.

As he entered he spotted a small form under the shrine roof once he got a clearer vision he found a...panda ?.

"I was waiting for you" he heard him say as he took a few steps forward until he reached the shrine.

He found a panda drinking tea under the rain despite the fact that it was too weird he just looked silently.

"Oh, so you're now a silent type don't worry I am not here to kill you" the panda said.

"How did you know I am coming by the way?" Mitsu asked calmly.

"You can call it prediction" The panda said taking a sip from his tea.

Mitsu lifted his hood reviling his brown eyes and spiky black hair a smile formed on his face."A panda drinking tea in the middle of the rain japan really changed" Mitsu said as he sat near the panda.

"Long time no see Yoda-sensei," Mitsu said still smiling.

Yoda looked at Mitsu smiling behind his mask."Welcome back boy"

Mitsu expression changed to serious."You have something for me don't you?"

Yoda looked at Mitsu before answering."The professor was defeated" Yoda stated calmly.

Mitsu nodded. "I know that much," Mitsu said as he looked at the rain drops falling.

"I just want to know where is Kyotaro and Minami".

"Kyotaro and Rinka Urushiba have left on a mission" Yoda answered.

Mitsu looked at his sensei eyes widen "What! what about Minami" Mitsu asked worriedly.

"Calm down lad Minami is fine it has been proven that she wasn't participated in her father plans," Yoda said.

Mitsu sighed in relief "Thank god but how did they prove it?" He asked curiously.

"Rinka was asked by the ESP police about it, but she denied it," Yoda said before taking another sip. "although it wasn't true" He continued.

Mitsu clenched his fists and got up "Where are you going?" asked a surprised Yoda.

Mitsu looked back "I am going to find Minami," He said before being stopped be Yoda.

"Wait if you want to find her take this," Yoda said as he gave Mitsu a small paper.

Yoda turned showing his back to Mitsu. "This is her address."

Mitsu looked at the paper and smiled "Thank you for this old man" He said as lightning surrounded him and he disappeared.

* * *

"Minami come on eat I wasted so much time making this for you" Kozuki said annoyed trying to make the swordsman eat her food.

Minami wasn't paying any attention to her companion she was watching the news about the sudden disappearance of the white-haired girl and crowhead.

As the two watched the news silently the door bill rang and their look shifted at the door curiously. Minami prepared her sword while Kozuki took a gun from her pocket and stood to see their unexpected guest.

"Who is there?" Kozuki called from her side of the door.

Mitsu on the other side swallowed nervously not knowing what to say or do he sighed and decided to speak. "My name is Mitsuharu Takigawa and I am here to see Minami-san," Mitsu said nervously.

After hearing the introduction Kozuki wouldn't mind putting a bullet in his head but to be fair (which is a new thing for a thief) she must ask Minami for a confirmation.

"Minami there is a guy on the door who says his name is Mitsuharu and he wants to see you," Kozuki said waiting an answer from the swordsman.

Minami's eyes widen her mouth open her expression shows her shock Kozuki noticed this and decided to ask Minami again.

"Do you know him?" Kozuki asked curiously.

Minami tried to regain her composure but with no avail she hadn't heard that name in a while and now of all times it comes back?.

"Let him in"

Kozuki simply nodded despite she was annoyed that Minami didn't answer her question she shrugged it and decided to save it for another day.

Slowly Kozuki reached for the door handle and hid her gun in her pocket. As she opened the door she a spiky black-haired boy smiling at her.

"Sorry for disturbing you miss but does Minami Azuma live here?" Mitsu asked worried that his master gave him the wrong address.

Kozuki didn't answer for a moment and scanned the boy from his black hair to his feet even noticing his fists. '_Oh for a boy he is handsome and judging from his clothes he is an athletic' _Kozuki thought

_"_Umm miss?" Mitsu called waving at the blonde girl.

"Oh, sorry come in," Kozuki said with a smile leading Mitsu in. Mitsu on his side felt an unimaginable happiness he is finally meeting with his best friend although it was really weird that Yoda got the address so fast, but putting that aside he is meeting his friend.

When he entered he found a short-haired girl sitting on the couch, his eyes widen she didn't change ever since their last meeting and that moment he knows he was smiling like a mad. Minami look was stoic she didn't show any kind of emotion on her face and that's what made Mitsu think that she is the same old Minami.

Little did he know she changed inside a lot.

The two looked at each other Mitsu brown eyes meeting hers he was smiling and she didn't show any emotions not that he cared though he finally met her after a long time.

"Minami how are you," Mitsu asked rubbing his eyes for any sign of tears.

Minami however sighed "What are you doing here? Mitsuharu" Minami asked getting to the point.

Mitsu's eyes widen his smile fading "Minami what are you-" his words came to a halt when he saw her unlock her sword.

"I asked why are you here," Minami said in a threatening tone.

Mitsu gulped "I am here to see you" he answered his eyes following her movements.

Minami was making her way to Mitsu until she stood in front of him her eyes meeting his again with her sword at hand.

Minami lowered her looking at the ground "Why?" She asked coldly.

Mitsu look was determined his eyes never leaving the girl in front of him "Because we are friends" He answered truthfully.

Minami waited for a moment before returning her sword to its cover and turned around walking.

"Minami!" Mitsu called stopping the latter. Minami stopped glancing at the boy behind seeing his unwavering look.

"You can call me Mitsu," he said smiling.

Minami glanced for a moment before turning "Very well I'll call you that" she said walking to her room.

"But don't think you can call me Minami you have to earn it," she said closing the door behind her

While on the other hand Mitsu smiled '_Challenge accepted' he thought looking at her room door ' I will do whatever I can to earn back your trust' _

* * *

**Okay that's it for today I know it's not enough But I will update the story fast please review and thanks for reading. **


End file.
